<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kaiba Birthday 2020 by Kobaso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174790">Kaiba Birthday 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobaso/pseuds/Kobaso'>Kobaso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother Feels, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobaso/pseuds/Kobaso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small text for Kaiba birthday!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kaiba Birthday 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to write something to celebrate Kaiba's birthday this year. So I wrote this short one-shot.<br/>He deserves love and the Kaiba brothers deserve HAPPINESS. Anyway, I'm so grateful for what Kaiba did for me for years. He helped and still helps me a lot with life.  Happy Birthday, Kaiba.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Kaiba woke up at the sound of his alarm, set at 5.30 am. He then goes to his bathroom to get himself ready and walked downstairs to eat a small breakfast, as he used to. </p><p> </p><p>As he was about to leave the house to go to work, someone suddenly called him. He turned around to see Mokuba. </p><p> </p><p>- Where are you going, Seto? Mokuba asked.</p><p>- To work, of course. Seto replied, dumbfounded.</p><p>- Work? Seriously? Mokuba complained. </p><p>- What is going on with you today? </p><p>- Don't tell me you forget about today! The younger Kaiba pouted. </p><p> </p><p>Kaiba raised an eyebrow. He didn't know what his brother was talking about. And he didn't want to admit it out loud. </p><p> </p><p>Mokuba sighed at Seto's reaction. He showed his smartphone to him. </p><p> </p><p>October 25th. Today was October 25th. </p><p> </p><p>- Seriously...You forgot about your birthday again, right? Mokuba facepalmed. Ok. You DO NOT work today. And we go out.  </p><p> </p><p>Seto couldn't say anything before getting dragged out of the house. </p><p> </p><p>The weather was cold and the sky grey. A soft wind was blowing. But Mokuba still looked very happy, smiling at things he was seeing. Seto couldn't help but smile slightly at the scene. They walked around the town for a while like that. </p><p> </p><p>Then they went to a café. Kaiba wasn't fond of desserts but the coffee flan he ordered was tasty. </p><p> </p><p>As the evening was coming, they decided it was time to go back home. Mokuba gave him his birthday present. He opened it and saw what it was: glasses. </p><p> </p><p> I saw you squinting at work. I thought you may need that. He had said when Seto looked at the present. </p><p> </p><p>They spent the evening playing board games and video games together, both peaceful. </p><p> </p><p>- You might have forgotten your birthday but you're still amazing, big bro. The younger Kaiba joked. </p><p>Kaiba snorted at that snarky remark. </p><p> </p><p>- Happy Birthday, Seto. He added before going to sleep. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not so satisfied with what I wrote. But Kaiba makes me want to write the Perfect fic and I can't haha. Anyway see you soon!</p><p>Here is my <a href="https://twitter.com/_Kobaso">Twitter</a> .</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>